


Defiling The Oracle Runes

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astral War, Blasphemy, Campfire, F/M, Masochism, Meteor, NSFW, Niflheim, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Public Sex, Solheim, Starscourge, anti religious themes, daemon ardyn, glacian, gralea, infernian, oracle runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Inspired by some beautiful artwork by FenrirPrime on Tumblr. You REALLY need to check her out. Set out in the very early days of Niflheim's conquest of Eos and roughly just over two centuries after the destruction of Solheim - Iedolas hadn't even been born yet. Ardyn is just an anonymous wanderer who keeps gaining a blasphemous reputation for being anti-Astrals everywhere he went; much to his amusement (I imagine Eos was very Middle Ages in its beliefs in regards to the Gods back then). Then he meets the Reader at a Glacian fete who also questions why everyone worships the Gods who destroyed a civilization. They connect in more ways than one and Ardyn becomes brave enough to show her his 'other' face....





	Defiling The Oracle Runes

There he was again.

The social pariah. The blasphemer. 

The redheaded man with golden eyes and no name who spits at the Astrals and all they stand for. A sentiment you shared, but in secret.

He was chuckling with a petite raven haired woman wearing a black and gold kimono - who actually looked slightly irritated - opposite the stall you were minding. Well actually it was your mother's stall. She was the village's local florist, and what better place to sell her skills than at the annual Temple Fete held in the Glacian's honour? At least the weather was nice for it - clear blue skies and the sun shining down on everyone.

Not that Shiva deserved it in your opinion, and it baffled you why this stranger was here too considering his attitude towards the divine. Seeing him made you happy but also a little grumpy. A kindred spirit who shared your growing atheism yet he always carried himself in such a regal way, always had such a smirk plastered on his stubbled face as if he was hiding something funny from you. Although he was handsome despite how loathe you were to admit it; the slight creases in his aged face adding a sexy air of maturity. 

The little statues of the pixie-like goddess dotted around the grounds made you seethe with anger. Shiva was considered the patron Goddess to your small village on the continent of Niflheim. The Emperor had recently gone mad, infuriated with the Astrals for razing your people's ancestors' civilization to the ground simply for not wishing to live in their almighty shadows any longer, and he is currently planning to expand Niflheim to the same extensive size and dizzying heights of success enjoyed by the ancient Solheim. 

However, the public did not fully accept this goal right now, yet nobody wanted to stand up against the Imperial army.

But you loved the prospect of breaking away from the Astrals' ideology. How dare they sleep the years away after simply burning a whole civilization out of existence?! How dare they slumber peacefully while the rest of mankind struggles to rebuild and make ends meet!

They don't deserve worship.

It was that very conversation that you had shared with the redheaded, sunshine eyed man the very first time you had met him wandering along the seafront of your village when you had stormed out of yours and your mother's cottage in a huff because she wouldn't accept your attempts at turning your back on the Six's religion. You were old enough to live by yourself, but because your mother was alone you chose to stay in order to help her with finances. This stranger had listened to you anti-religious rant - normally you keep these kind of views to yourself because they weren't very popular, but the stranger pushed upon seeing how angry and tearful you were, and he did seem genuinely concerned - he'd also fully agreed with you to your utter amazement, and despite the obvious age gap between you and this anonymous stranger who was clearly in his forties, you felt comfortable in his presence. You'd both sat by the seafront, crouching on the pebbles of the beach and just talked about everything and nothing until you had calmed down. He'd used his tench coat as a blanket and was quite happy to sit there gazing over the horizon of the sea as you imagined what Solheim was like. You had quite the obsession with it since you found out the Six destroyed it, you couldn't help but think maybe your people were missing out from something your ancestors had. The stranger had enjoyed your musings and even contributed his own - although some were utterly ridiculous that you'd both start giggling. When the sky was painted orange and pink by the sunset, you'd both stood up and the stranger had reclaimed his coat. He'd asked your name and age, which you told him, but when you asked the same he was evasive and just winked at you. Then he had left, continuing to stride towards whatever his destination was.

"Hello! Good to see you again!" comes a chirpy masculine voice over the din of the crowd at the fete, pulling you abruptly out of your reminiscing. 

You'd know the gravelly voice anywhere. The blasphemous stranger.

"Hi!" you smile brightly and give him a little wave, although there's a small sense of panic your mother might see him. After all, he was inconspicuous with that giant trench coat of his, and his godless reputation preceded him. Regardless, you were grateful to him for being the only one to take your religious views seriously way back when you first met.  
He saw you looking uncomfortable.

"Don't worry my dear, she is just a friend I have known for... oh... generations." he jokes, raising his arms theatrically for emphasis which - honestly - embarrassed you quite a bit. He was also scaring the customers away.

You take a quick look around. What was he talking about?

"Oh!" you exclaim, suddenly understanding, "The lady in black and gold?". He merely nods, a smile playing on his lips rather than the smirk you remember.

After a brief pause, he began speaking again. He didn't seem to like silence.

"I am surprised to see you of all people here my dear, selling nature's blooms at a Glacian event." he observes.

"Oh.. umm... well really the stall is my mother's." you tell him a little sheepishly, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the way you acted the first time you met this stranger and avoiding his gaze.

"Hey! You! Stranger! Get away from her!" your mother's voice suddenly cuts through the crowd as she makes her way to the stall after having wandered off to find you both drinks.

The stranger holds his arms up again in innocence. "As you wish, my lady." he tells her softly. But then, as he turns to leave, he subtly winks at you, giving rise to butterflies in your stomach, before he wanders off.

"You should never mix with that one," your mother rounds on you once he's out of sight, "He's trouble!"

"Just because he's a non-believer like me?" you spit back, your temper rising.

Your mother looked horrified at your bluntness, and has a quick glance around to make sure nobody had heard you. Then she gently places her hand on your forearm.  
"You mustn't say such things darling, have you no fear of the consequences? Remember the prophecy that's meant to save us!" she's visibly panicking. She seems genuinely concerned about your fate.

"I don't care! And I'm not staying here any longer! You knew from the start I didn't want to come here, the Gods you love so much are sleeping while you and I struggle to buy food like millions of other people! It's their fault for destroying Solheim! What makes you think they won't turn on us again? I only did this fete for you!" you grumble at her, completely exasperated, stooping down to pick up your handbag.

Your mother doesn't argue. After all she loves you and wouldn't _force_ the Six on you. But she does worry where your lack of faith will take you. Quietly, she watches you leave, fully aware that you are walking in the same direction the blasphemous stranger had sauntered off to.

It took a bit of walking around, but you found the stranger in the dusty car park in the Temple grounds. He was sitting in the driver's seat of an ugly pinkish-red convertible car with the top down, and yet again talking to that raven haired woman who was leaning into the car. She looked like she was scolding him but he was just grinning away, completely unfazed. Well honestly it looked more like he was enjoying himself. 

Hesitantly you decide to walk over there. It was a better alternative to returning to your mother's floristry stall.

"Hello guys!" you wave to them as you approach, hoping you sound more at ease than you feel in the presence of this ethereal-looking woman. 

"Why hello there dear, I did wonder if you'd be joining us!" smiles the stranger. The raven haired lady stalked off without a backwards glance.

"Don't mind my dear Gentiana, she has an attitude very much like your mother's, and she is forever warning me of the _perils_ of upsetting the Six." he rolls his golden eyes and lifts his hands in the air yet again. The man did like his gestures. "I do hope you're alright?" he asks, lowering his arms. 

".... Mum's just a little upset I defended you after you left." you tell him honestly, shifting your weight from foot to foot. Now you felt a little silly.

"You defended me? Oh my, I do very much appreciate that little dove." he coos at you, coaxing a smile from your lips, "I have grown quite a fondness for you honestly, it's nice to finally meet another person who hasn't been swallowed by this farcical faith." This time he sounded more disgusted than you had ever heard him, and it really brightened your mood until before you know it, you'd wandered to his side of the car to keep talking to him. "Well... other than the Emperor, but he's a little.... ambitious I think. Quite short to!" he chuckles.

"I think he's a visionary for trying to rebuild Solheim." you state, "I love the idea of breaking humanity's chains from the Gods."

The stranger's golden eyes positively glow.

"Is that so?" he hums thoughtfully, clearly intrigued. Or impressed. You wasn't sure which.

"Can we leave?" you ask a little cheekily, smiling at him cautiously to show you know you might be overstepping a mark. "I want to hear more about you meeting the Emperor!"

"Well..." the stranger looks up a little, as if he's in thought, "You are a grown woman who can make your own choices. Question is, do you feel safe leaving with a man you've met twice? One who refuses to divulge his name?"

"I don't care for your name," you tell him as you get into the front passenger seat of his car, "You're not brainwashed like everyone else so I prefer your company."

He chuckles throatily, "Very well my dear." he says as he turns the key in the ignition and pulls the car out of the Temple grounds. "Where to Miss?"

Your stomach rumbled in response before your mouth could. You had skipped breakfast because you had woken up early to help your mum set up her stall and all it's decorations for the fete.

"Oh-ho! Right then!" the stranger exclaims with a little excitement.

He took you to a lovely cosy cafe so you could eat your fill - he refused when you tried to accept payment, and when you accused him of flirting, he reminded you "My dear, _you_ got in _my_ car!" to which you responded with a giggle and a blush. It was true. The butterflies had come back, and you were just as at ease with him this time as the first time you met him. Then he took you to visit some ruins of the Solheim Empire on the outskirts of the city of present-day Gralea. You loved it, just like he thought you would. You had endless questions, ones he had to keep reminding you he couldn't answer because "Nobody alive now was alive back then." You knew he was right, you just couldn't help blurting out questions as you saw the remarkable ruins. Then it began to get late so you had to find somewhere to stay before the daemons came out.

"Why did the Six have to destroy it? And why do we have to put up with the daemons the Infernian summoned on that Meteor?" you ask bitterly when you both returned to the car.

"Spoilt children having a tantrum because they were no longer worshipped." the stranger replied curtly. Did his hands just tighten on the wheel of the car?

"At this point I slightly envy the daemons." you sulk.

"What?!" the stranger sounded a little angry, and turned to face you before the car started. 

"They're not bound by Nature's Law." you tell him unwavering, "Why must humans be the Six's slaves?"

The stranger was quiet, hands still on the wheel as his gaze was looking down into his lap.

"Pray tell my darling, are you afraid of the daemons?" he asks, a little too breathy for your liking.

You pondered for a moment.

".... No. I'm more curious." you tell him honestly. "What if they're not all bad? They didn't ask to be here. The Infernian brought them here."

The stranger took in a deep breath.

"Would you like to see one?" he asks cautiously. Was there sweat gathering on his forehead?

"What?" you ask incredulously. Was he suggesting you go hunting?

"Answer my question." he states bluntly. He's not budging.

"Up close?" you ask, "I'd... I'd love to actually." And you meant it.

"Will you run?" he asks again.

Your hands are getting clammy, but you don't know if it's from fear or excitement.

"From you? Never."

"Bold statement." he muses flatly.

"Let me prove it." you've always been a stand-your-ground woman, this time was no exception. You said you wouldn't run, and now you were standing by it.

"Close your eyes." the stranger says, his burning golden eyes boring straight into your face as the top of the convertible was making it's way up. It was getting darker and darker.

You obliged.

There's no sound. Then the stranger whispers in his gravelly voice "Open."

You do, and you get a shock from what you see.

Black... blood?... It could only be blood. Black blood dripping from the stranger's molten golden eyes - like two suns in the blackest night - along as from the corner of his mouth as if someone had sliced through the flesh of his cheek.

"Meet your daemon." he growls slightly. Was he genuinely angry? Or trying to see your reaction?

It _did_ scare you, but not cripplingly so. It was just... so different. And it was thrilling to be in such a creature's presence.

"If..." you begin, "If you can turn into a human, why don't you try to lead a human life?" you ask.

The stranger laughs bitterly. "My dear, I am no daemon. I was born a human just like you. But I carry the daemon scourge in my veins. I have done for... a very long time. Do not think me a monster. I became this because of the Six. Because of their need to control mankind."

He looks furious, but the anger wasn't directed at you.

"No wonder you hate them so much." you muse. "Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Because you won't believe me. A name only holds as much power as you attach to it." the daemon man says as he leans his head back, seemingly to recall all the goop on his face, until once again he looked like a handsome middle aged man.

Enough chatter. You were fed up of his secrets. So to prove you weren't going to abandon him, you lean across to his seat and peck a kiss on his lips. They were dry and soft, not what you expected after the scene you just witnessed. And his stubble tickled slightly.

He was visibly shocked.

"I.. didn't expect that." he tells you honestly with a small smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" you tease, and he just laughs in response.

"Now my dear, the nearest town is quite a drive from here, are you ready?" he asks, starting the car.

"But... we passed a campsite nearby. That'll be quicker." you tell him.

He pauses, thinking.

"Oh wait.... Oracle runes repel daemons right? So can you not go on them considering your.... illness?" you ask.

"'Illness'!! Oh you are precious! Thank you!" he laughs harder than you expected, even threw his head back into the headrest of his chair. "Yes I can venture onto the runes. They just... sting a little." 

"Oh..." you feel quite bad for suggesting it now.

"Besides, we have no camping equipment do we." he tells you with a laugh. 

"After what you've shown me, I hardly mind if you saw me." you tell him honestly. You've never been too embarrassed of your body, not too thrilled either, but a nice happy medium. You'd had some explicit tumbles with a boyfriend or two in the village as a teenager, so you were no stranger to the unity of the flesh.

He was quiet.

"My name..." he begins, looking at the steering wheel, "Is... Was... Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

The air in the car turns cold, and there's tendrils of dark energy emitting from his hands. But why would he lie? There's no need after what he has shown you.

"The Founder King from over two hundred years ago?" you ask, realizing the implication of this. Ardyn has been alone for a very long time.

"No. My brother Izunia took that name when I was banished for my... illness." he answers, looking vulnerable for the first time. 

"Bastard." you spit.

At this, Ardyn chuckles. "You are a dear."

He starts the car and drives in silence. He takes you both to the campsite but stops a little further away than what you would consider walking distance. Ardyn gets out of the car, walks around to your side, and in an gentlemanly fashion he opens the door for you to get out yourself.

"I would like to show you further proof of my lineage." he tells you softly, his eyes cautious like this is the first time he's ever told anyone this secret.

"You don't have to." you smile at him. The Face was enough.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway." he chuckles, wrapping both arms around your waist and warping in a flash of crimson light next to the rising rock of the camp site. You were a little unsteady when he landed, so he kept his arms around you for support. You kept yours around his neck just because you wanted to.

"A forgotten King..." you breathe, trying to imagine how much it must have hurt for Ardyn to be cast out of his family and his home. "But there's nothing about you in the history books..." 

"I know. The Healer the Cosmogony talks of and the Founder King were not one and the same individual, but rather my brother and I. He made sure to remove my existence from history as well as kill any who may tell my story because of his fear of my illness, and his blind faith in the Six."

You push off away from him.

"Ughh the Six again!" you cross your arms in annoyance.

"Calm down my dear, I am not telling you this to make you angry." he's smiling at you, trying to diffuse your mood. 

"I know just..." you wander back to him and wrap your arms around his neck, "I wish I could have helped you."

"Not even the Oracle can save me. It is what it is." he states, more matter-of-factly than the sad tone you expected.

You turn your head away from it's place buried in Ardyn's shoulder and look at the runes of the campsite.

"Oracles, Gods, Daemons.... I hate them all." you state, quieter than the raging tempest in your head.

Ardyn picks you up as he steps up onto the rocky platform, and you automatically wrap your legs around his waist. "What are you doing?" you yelp at him. His strength seems unnatural, and you supposed it was.

"Daring to be happy despite being so close to the Gods and Oracle." he answers as he throws a small fireball at the remnants of the previous camper's fireplace. The flames made the torquoise hue of the magical runes adoring the camp site positively glow. He did seem to a wince a little from pain.

"Does it hurt...?" you ask, trailing a finger over his bottom lip.

"Nothing I'm not used to my dear." he whispers, "Sometimes a little pain can... intensify other feelings."

This time you look at him. Really looked at him. The slight creases around his eyes, the way the fire danced in his golden irises, The short red stubble gracing the lower half of his face, and the small freckles visible on his forehead through his thick hair. Why shouldn't he be happy? He doesn't seem that bad, and he hasn't hurt anyone. He has a horrid reputation as a blasphemer, but you've never heard of him actually hurting anyone.

"Damn the Six, and damn the Oracle." you say rashly, pressing a kiss to his lips that was more forceful than the quick one you had shared in the car.

Ardyn seemed to be taken over by a hunger once you instigated the passion. Clothes were literally ripped from one another and loud, passionate kisses were shared as you both sought to join with one another in every physical way possible. He'd even been greedy and bit your neck and shoulder a few times as he helped undress you.

Laying on your back on the rocky platform of the campsite, it was cold and smooth as if it were solid marble rather than stone. Ardyn kneeled between your legs, both of you naked under the stars. The fire threw light all over him as it crackled and popped in its kindling, casting shadows over his muscular body. Until something caught your eye. You sat up to be face to face with him. 

"Are those.. scars?" you ask gently, running a finger over some long thin white lines on his chest. He clasps both his hands on yours.

"That tickles," he breathes, smiling kindly, "And yes. But do not concern yourself."

You give him a worried look, after all you don't want to hurt him, but he just leans forward - his movements were a bit reserved because you imagine the runes are still causing him to be uncomfortable - and presses a kiss on your lips with enough force to gently push you back down on your back.

"Relax," he smiles, "And let me enjoy this."

You do your best, and seeing his smile widen across his face as he rakes his eyes over you helps you along. The man deserved at least a piece of happiness, and you'd happily give it to him. Turning his head, he kisses the inside of your knee, the sudden contact making you jump a little. He doesn't stop. Further down he goes, his soft lips kissing every bit of skin he can as his stubble gently brushes against your flesh in his wake, until you can feel his hot breath on your most sensitive parts, your clit throbbing slightly in anticipation of his touch.

But he doesn't move. He seems to be enjoying your scent more than anything. And from your point of view looking at him, one of his hands had disappeared but his arm was making slow movements. Softly playing with himself as he enjoys your scent.

No fair that he gets all the fun.

Reaching up, you lace your fingers through his soft red hair and lower him to you. He understands and that devilish tongue of his darts out to play with the wet pearl of your clit, using his other hand to delicately slip two fingers into you. The sudden fullness makes you gasp, and the movements of both his tongue and his fingers had your hips bucking into him in an attempt to make the feeling stronger. Moans escape your lips and you bring your other hand to his hair and tighten your grip - if only for something to hold on to as your body began moving beyond your control. You heard him give a quick laugh as he could see that his actions were having the desired effect on you. You were lost in how Ardyn made you feel, there was nothing beyond the feeling of him push you ever closer to that orgasm as the sound of the fire crackling beside you both under the star filled sky. If this is how it felt to have the Gods forsake you, you were happy with it.

You tense around his fingers as his tongue works to push you over the edge, putting delicious pressure on the bundle of sensitive nerves between your legs that you begin to shake. Ardyn can tell the signs and lifts his head to look at you, removing the hand he had on himself to rest it on your knee as his other hand pumped his fingers in and out of you until finally you close your eyes and feel yourself give to him. Your hips buck one last time before you climax, tensing around his still moving fingers as a guttural groan rises from your throat as you feel the internal fireworks grip you and your mind went blank. 

Slowing his fingers, then removing them, Ardyn looks at you with a satisfied smile as you regain your senses. But before he could speak, you sit up and clamber onto him - knocking him from his kneeling position so he ended up sitting cross legged with you on top of him. 

You bring a hand to his face and kiss him passionately, and he wraps his arms around you. You try to sneakily wiggle yourself so you could find his erection in order to ride him. He chuckles, breaking the kiss and helping you position yourself more comfortably - your knees either side of his legs as you lower yourself to take him inside you. Running your hands up his back, you stop and look at him sternly. You had felt more raised lines.

"I thought you might notice those." he chuckles, but you know better than to bring the scars up again. Instead, you just begin moving yourself up and down his length.

Ardyn gasps softly and nuzzles his head into your bare shoulder as you take control. It's slow and sensual, nothing like the quick fumblings you were used to with your old village boyfriends. Ardyn put up no resistance as you rode him, the pair of you breathing heavily as you were lost in each other, eyes closed so nothing could interfere with your senses. 

He tightens his grip on you and begins to thrust back against your movements, getting more vocal every time he does. He still hasn't opened his eyes when you look at him, his expression was one of bliss. How long has it been since he felt so accepted, you wonder. So you plant a kiss on the tip of his nose and he opens his eyes a little and stops moving. You both stare at each other for a moment unmoving, joined together in your lovemaking.

"I'm so glad we met." you tell him, resting your forehead on his. 

"So am I, little dove." he answers.

Wanting to show him how much you meant it, you push him onto his back - not failing to notice he winched a bit as his skin touched the runes - and take control yet again. But this time you sped things up, wanting more than anything to please him after all he had done for you. The crackling camp fire threw shadows over his toned body and illuminated the thin pale scars on his pectorals, and Ardyn took advantage of your distraction. Grabbing hold of both your hands, he holds them behind you and begins his thrusting again, this time with reckless abandon. It hurt slightly because he was being so forceful, but Ardyn's words earlier rang true - a little pain _did_ intensify everything. There had been so much passion, so much foreplay that it didn't take long until you were practically screaming every time he thrust into you, causing fireworks in your mind. You tried to fall forward, your shaking legs unable to hold you up any longer, but Ardyn held you in place, growling all the while as he approached his own climax. Your eyes clamped shut, you had it in you to reach that peak and climax over him one more time before you felt him tense up and let himself go inside you moments later - your bodily juices mixing as they run from inside you down onto him. 

Ardyn finally released your hands and let you fall onto his chest, the pair of you panting heavily. A few moments passed before you both could regain yourselves enough to separate and lay side by side on the campsite platform, both of you slicked in sweat.

You were just trying to form a sentence when you felt something cold on your face. Then your breasts. Then your legs. 

It had started to rain.

Ardyn chuckled.

"Well my dear, it seems we made the Six weep defiling their beloved Oracle's safe haven." he says as he slips his arm under your head to pull you into his side for a cuddle.

"Worth it." you smile sleepily into his shoulder as you curled against his body. 

The rain got heavier, so Ardyn eventually untangled himself from you - the camp fire had already gone out - and persuaded you to get dressed. Grumbling, you complied. It was getting cold after all. And Ardyn had promised to drive quickly to the nearest motel so you could shower and sleep in a proper bed.

He starts the car as soon as you close your passenger door and heads in the direction of the motel. 

You reach over to take one of his hands in your own, forcing him to drive one handed on the deserted road.

"I love you." you tell him. And you meant it, "You won't have to be alone anymore."

"Heh, if only it were so, my love." Ardyn answers solemnly. 

"Well..." you reason, "For as long as I live, you won't be alone."

Ardyn took one look at your face and could tell you meant every word. Smiling, he raises your entwined hands to plant a kiss on the back of your fingers.

"I love you too, little dove."


End file.
